Yarad
Yarad is a mysterious hemlan mage who crosses paths with Laeka'Draeon and company during an intense rescue mission. The mage offers his assistance, and following a series of repercussions and consequences, ends up joining the young dragon on his grand quest, and subsequently becoming one of the series' primary characters. Yarad is introduced in the story during Dual Destiny (Book 3), and is the featured character on the book's front cover. Appearance Yarad is described as being quite tall for a hemlan, with a wiry and lithe physique and narrow features. His hair is raven-black in colour, and very long (described as a 'cascade'); he uses a strip of red cloth (ribbon-like in appearance) to tie it back. His eyes, while not given an exact shade in the books, are described as 'stormy' and 'dark as the moonless water of a lake', hence the description of the eye colour is a dark grey-blue. His attire consists of a unique high-collared cloak that is fastened at the front like a vest, but long and sweeping at the back, along with a pale, unremarkable shirt, dark-coloured trousers, and high, leather boots. He wears an embroidered red belt around his waist, the same red colour as the ribbon tying his hair. Yarad's resting expression is a 'natural frown', which gives him a stoic, almost scowling appearance. His presence is described as being intense, even when he is not in direct line of sight, and yet he is known to be able to go almost completely unnoticed at times. Personality A stoic and brooding individual, Yarad shows little emotion, though it is clear to those who look closely that he feels with a deep—and sometimes ferocious—intensity. Not one for indulging in idle conversation, Yarad speaks only when he feels it necessary, and will oftentimes appear disinterested in social interactions and connections—though such appearances are often deceiving; Yarad is as perceptive as he is enigmatic. While he appears to be indifferent to the idea of any level of relationship, his actions of interference and rescue give away the truth of some unspoken connection with Laeka'Draeon and the rest of the company (Ghinzel in particular). Although he is a hemlan (an Et'denin creature-kind), Yarad wields uncommonly powerful magics, including shadow distortion, sound nullification, elemental manipulations, accelerated healing, and to some degree, physical transfiguration (his ribbon and belt can change texture and form, and his cloak can transform into a set of enormous black wings). He is also incredibly fast and agile, to the point of being supernatural. Such physical feats are likely a result of magical exertion. A hemlan with uncommon magical prowess and undisclosed intentions, Yarad is not an individual to be trifled with … though once his trust and respect are earned, his loyalty becomes unbreakable. Trivia Valadilian Trivia: Yarad can speak the phylkir dialect, a near-extinct language that originated from the tongues of the Winged Kings (the hippogriffs, gryphons, and manorphis). Valadilian Trivia: Like Ubi, Yarad can utilise Healing magics to the point of reversing any damage done to his clothing, although his power seems to extend only to himself (he cannot magically Heal others). Real World Trivia: Yarad's original name was going to be Malek. Both Malek and Yarad have similar meanings. Malek meaning "Sovereign" and Yarad meaning "Dark Sovereign". Category:Primary Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Characters